Truth or Dare
by lena kelley
Summary: max asked who whats to play truth or dare how many secrets come out will they regret playing find out
1. Chapter 1

Max "who want to play truth or dare."

Oh hello my name is Max Ride and i live with 7 other people there names or Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, my sister Ella and my mom Dr Martinez and us kids were just about to play truth or dare as you can see.

Max"so who wants to play"

Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel"YEAH."

Fang"NO not again."

Max"its not going to be like last time gosh right boys."

Iggy and Gazzy"..."

Max"RIGHT BOYS"

Iggy"yeah Max"

Gazzy"what Iggy said."

Angel and Nudge give Fang Bambi eyes.

Fang"fine and stop doing that Angel and Nudge i swear."

Angel"okay"

Max"so were all going to play no dropping out right."

Everybody"right"

Ella"so who goes first."

Max"who went first last time."

Angel"that was me"

Ella"so Angel you go first again"

Angel"ok so ...um...Gazzy truth or dare?"

Gazzy"truth"

Angel"ok is it true you and Iggy blew up one of my dolls last week."

Iggy whispers in Gazzys ear"do not tell are Max will have are heads."

Angel"you have to tell the truth Gazzy."

Gazzy"yes"

Angel"see i told you they did it Max and it was my favorite doll to."

Max"Iggy, Gazzy im not going to do any thing but let Angel punish you two boys."

Iggy and Gazzy"MAX WHY WHY MAX WHY CANT YOU PUNISH US."

Angel"mahahahaha mahahahaha. Pay pack time."

Max"because it was Angels stuff you blew up not mine."

Fang"Max has dolls thats funny ha ha ha."

Max" i dont have dolls but if i did i would wont to beat the liven snot out of those two if they blew my doll up."

Fang"darn."

Max"but after the game Angel ok."

Angel"ok Gazzy its your turn."

Gazzy"Ella truth or dare."

Ella" ...hum...truth."

Gazzy" is it true you like Iggy."

Ella turn red and mumbles"yes"

Gazzy"what i cant hear you."

Ella a little louder"yes."

Gazzy"see Iggy i told you she liked you now you to could live happly ever after since you like Ella and she likes you."

Iggy gives Gazzy death glare.

Gazzy"ooops. i wasnt suppose to tell i for gits."


	2. Chapter 2

Max"so Ella go"

Ella"um lets see Fang truth or dare."

Fang watching Iggy chase Gazzy around the room starts to think_"i wonder how Iggy knows where Gazzy is going i mean not to be mean its not like id say it to his face but hes blind but he No's where we are most of the time i wonder..."_

Max and Ella in front of Fang"Fang earth to Fang come in."

Fang" oh sorry what hay why are you to so close to me ever here any thing called personal space."

Max and Ella fall back from Fang and land on the butts.

Max"yes we know what personal space is it just that you didnt hear a word Ella said so we thought we lost you there."

Fang"whatever."

Ella"...um...Fang truth or dare."

Fang"let me thing...dare."

Angel whispers in Ella's ear. Ella laughed.

Ella"i dare you to kiss Max on the mouth."

Max"WHAT."

Fang"come here Max."

Max turns around to push fang but was to late. Iggy stops chasing Gazzy and all bust out laughing Max and Fang are both in a daze and Ella is now trying to brake them apport put gives up.

Five minutes later...Max and Fang separate.

Fang"um...so who's turn."

Angel"um Fang its your turn."

Fang"oh i new that i was just wondering if you did."

Iggy"rrrrrrright."

Fang"Iggy truth or dare."

Iggy"truth."

Fang"is it true your going to ask Ella out."

Iggy"hey Ella you want to go out."

Ell blushes"um yes."

Iggy"there i asked her instead."

Iggy"now let me think Max truth or dare."

Max"dare"

Iggy"i dare you to drink a whole gallon of milk!"

Max in her head_"dang Iggy knows i hate milk!"_

Max walks to the kitchen and of course everyone follows her. So Max grabs the milk out of the fridge"bombs away" and drinks the milk in about a 15 seconds. Max slamed the milk jug on the table and started gaging.

Angel looked over at Max worriedly, "You alright max!?"

Gazzy "Yeah Max your turning green!"

Fang "Now shes purple!"

Nudge "Red!"

Iggy "OMG! Now shes orange!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Iggy.

Iggy sensing the everyone staring at him "what!? I felt left out!"

Max still gaging her lungs out "im not... changing... colors!"

Ella"can we just go back to the living room now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey i redid chapter two well added to it.**

So they all started to walk in the living room when Max runs into the wall.

Fang"..."shakes head.

Angel"um Max why did you just run into a wall."

Max"Iggy, see what milk does to me."

Iggy"hm i always wondered why she hated milk."

Nudge"so back to the game."

Gazzy"who's turn?"

Max rubbing hands together evilly"mine, so who's my first victim...Nudge(with an evil smile)."

Nudge scared face"mommy"in a small voice.

Max"truth or DARE."

Nudge still in small voice"dare."

Gazzy"Nudge you got guts."

Max"hehehehe i dare you to run around the house five times with Fang's boxers on your head."

Nudge and Fang"WHAT!!"

Max"you have to do it."ssshhh don't tell Nudge she can use her one reverse to do that to me.

Nudge goes to Fangs room.

Fang"NO NUDGE DON'T GO IN THERE!"

Nudge"OMG FANG!"Nudge comes out with pink boxers with Max's name on them in lime green.

Max"...um um um Fang you have some 'splainin to do'"

Fang"what you be talkin' 'bout those aren't mine."

Nudge"oh yeah why did you tell me not to go in your room then huh?"

Fang"there Iggys!"

Iggy"WHAT THOSE ARE YOURS DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Gazzy"yeah Iggy's have Ella's name on them!"

Iggy turning red"NO THEY DON'T!"

Gazzy runs up stairs and grabs them and runs back down.

Gazzy"SEE SEE THEY DO! I TOLD YOU!"

Iggy through teeth"shut up."

Ella"that's so sweet. A little creepy but sweet."

Nudge puts boxers on head and walks outside. Everyone follows and watches as she runs around five times. Max still in shock. Fang not looking at anyone.

As they walk inside Fang runs into the door. Everyone looks at Fang.

Fang"see what happens when you look at a guy's boxers."

Angel"Nudge i cant believe you just did that you could have made Max do it."

Everyone but Max and Angel"WHAT!"

Angel"There called flippers."

Gazzy"you mean like the scuba-divers wear?"

Angel"no silly goose, its when you can reverse it but you can only do it once."

Nudge"grrrrrr to you Max! (gives Angel evil smile)Angel truth or DARE."


	4. Chapter 4

Angel"truth."

Nudge"what is the weirdest thing you've ever read in one of our minds?"

Angel"...hm can it be one of your dreams?"

Nudge"sure."

Angel"okay well this one time Gazzy was dreaming that he was in a big, fluffy pink dress while talking to baby deer and painting a picture of a hairy leg. Then he kissed an eraser."

Max"GAZZY!"

Gazzy"what? I think it was because i ate a month old pizza that night."

Max"Oh ok."

Angel"Iggy truth or dare." In a very too sweet voice.

Iggy in a brave voice"dare."

Angel smiling"i Angel dare you to let one of us no MAX mix up a bunch of random stuff from the fridge together then you have to...wait for it... WAIT FOR IT...**DRINK IT.**"

Iggy"ANGEL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Angel"no" in a innocent voice.

Iggy"fine"

So Max and Angel head to the kitchen and return thirty minutes later.

Max"here you go."

Iggy looking upwards."Oh God why me?"

Iggy brings the cup to his mouth and right before taking a sip."Wait whats in this?"

Max"Angel should i tell him."

Angel"yes it might make it more painful for him."

Iggy"Wait i thought you weren't trying to kill me!"

Angel"I'M NOT! Max is she's paying you back." in a bright voice.

Max"mwahahahaha."

Angel"just drink it all ready!"

Iggy"well here goes nothing."Iggy drinks it and then...starts to gag.

Iggy"what was in that!"

Max"oh just pickles, cheese, milk, ketchup, hot sauce, mayo, and oh... raw eggs and a little something else."

Iggy"i don't want to know anymore now..."

Just then Dr. Martinez walks in"what are you kids up to?"

Iggy"we're just playing truth and- oh crap!" Then Iggy suddenly shot out of his seat and ran to the bathroom.

Max"little does he know the little something else was laxatives."

Everyone looks at Max.

Fang"you are so evil. Remind me to never make you mad."

Everyone else"ditto."

Iggy walks back in" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MAX!"

Max jumps up and takes off running with Iggy close behind.

Dr. M"can i play."

Max"sure, mom." still running.

FIVE MINUTES LATER. Max and Iggy(sporting a black eye) finally sit down.

Iggy"Dr. M truth or dare."


	5. Chapter 5

Dr.M"truth."

Iggy"I'll be nice to you for now of course. Is it true that you think Jeb is sexy?"

Dr. M looking frazzled"oh...Um...Oh my of course not! Why would you think something

like that Iggy?"

Iggy grinning"Angel told me"

Max and Ella"MOM!"

Dr. M"okay I did but that was before Max was even born. That was none of your

business any way. Now Fang truth or dare."

Fang in a macho voice."Dare."

Dr. M" ok then I dare you to prank call Jeb."

Fang shrugged and walked to the phone and calls Jeb.

Jeb"hello?"

Fang in a cheery voice"why hello there! This is Nick with Benny's Condiment Barn and I was just calling 2 ask when you wanted your 20 boxes of mustard delivered?"

Jeb"what!? But I didn't order any mustard!"

Fang"so in an hour then?"

Jeb"No! I don't-"

Fang"ok thank you for your purchase! That will be 255 dollars and 95 cents!

Jeb"but!"

Fang hangs up and walks to the couch.

Max"Well that was unusual."

Fang"Nudge truth or dare?"

Nudge"dare"

Dr. M looking at watch"darn I have to go back to work so you guys have fun."

Max and Ella"bye mom."

Dr. M leaves to go back to work.

Fang"I dare you to..."

Iggy"how about you make her- oh no! not again!" Iggy once again runs to the

bathroom. Max laughing hysterically.

Fang"okaaay I dare you to let Gazzy give you a make over."

Nudge"NO WAY!!"

Angel"ha ha you have to do it." In Nudges head_' you can always use your flipper'._

Nudge grinning"I'll use my flipper!"

Fang"oh crap."

Gazzy"yes! Wait, its against the rules for him to hurt me for it afterwards right?"

Max"Yes it is because it was Fang's idea."

Gazzy"come on Fang! and Max do we have any hair coloring?"

Max"why yes we do and the best thing is its blonde."

Fang"OH MY GOD NO!!"

Max and Gazzy"YES!!"

Gazzy takes Fang's arm and drags him to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Max"so I wonder what fang looks like with blonde hair."

**If any of you have any truth or dares you think would be funny please said them to me. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Angel"can we play while Gazzy gets Fang ready?"

Max"ah yeah sure who goes first?"

Ella"I want to."

Angel"so Ella who do you want to ask?"

Ella looking around the room stops and Max,"Max truth or dare?"

Max"I feel like a truth right now."

Ella"who do you like?"

Max"...ah...ah...no one."

Nudge"yes you do i read it in your journal!"

Max"your not suppose to read my journal that's privet!"

Nudge"well if its so privet why'd you leave it out any way she like more like loves......."Max covers Nudges mouth with her hand. Just then Gazzy comes down dragging a very unhappy Fang.

Fang"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME AHHHHH!" By then Max and the others burst out laughing at the site of Fang. He had a Max's baby blue tank-top, very short shorts that used to be apart of his black pants that he loved so much, blond hair that was in pig-tails, blue eye shadow, green blush, and bright red lipstick all over his mouth. Also some very hair legs.

Fang"laugh it all up I'll get y'all for this."

Max still laughing"yeah...haha...okay...haha...Fang its...haha...your...haha...turn."

Fang"Ella truth or dare?"

Ella a little bit scared"dare."

Fang"I dare you to eat bird seed."

Ella in a discuss-ted voice "that sounds so GROSS!"

Fang"you going to do it are not?"

Ella goes to the kitchen and gets sunflower seeds and walks back to the living room and pops some in her mouth."

Fang"that's cheating."

Ella"no its not birds eat it right."

Iggy"yes."

Ella"okay then" and smiles.

Fang"fine cheater."

Ella"who to pick who to pick Angel truth or dare."

Angel"dare."

Ella"I dare you to.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is hamsterhead12 the co-author of this story and I just wanted to clear some things up before this chapter. First off, Lena and I don't live very close to each other so the only times we can come up with our ideas are at school and over the phone. This makes it difficult to spend a lot of time on the details of the story and we (or at least i do) apologize for the crappiness of the actual writing. We're writing this for our own enjoyment and hoping it will make somebody laugh. Plus it gives us something to do during gym. Anyhoo, I would like to think all of our reviewers that are keeping up with this story and please feel free to give us any ideas (especially truths). Well this is my first time actually typing a chapter so the style may be a little different but I hope y'all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: James Patterson is not two teenage girls, therefor we are not him and sadly do not own _Maximum Ride_.**

* * *

"Okay Angel, I dare you to do the chicken dance in your bird form!" said Ella, smiling

"Okay!" Angel said, jumping up and already starting to morph while Nudge ran upstairs to get the CD with the chicken dance song on it.

"Wow Ange, It still freaks me out when you look like that", Iggy said, glancing up at her.

Everyone looked at Iggy, "And you would know she looks freaky, how?" Max exclaimed, eyeing him suspiciously. "Your still blind aren't you?"

Iggy stared at her blankly, "Yes"

"Then how did you-"

Nudge came running down the stairs before she could question him further and popped the CD into the stereo.

"Ready Angel?" she asked, her finger already on the play button.

"Sure, i guess,"said Angel, getting her wings/arms into position.

Nudge hit play and Angel started flapping her "wings" as soon as the music started. She went through the entire song doing all of the moves and even got so into that she almost tripped over Total, who had miraculously been sleeping throughout the entire game. He just got up and moved into the other room muttering something about "crazy bird kids..... dancing chickens.... disturbing my beauty rest. humph!" Overall it was pretty funny, even Fang, who had been sulking over his makeover, was laughing when she _did _trip over the coffee table and knocked Max's iced tea over onto Gazzy's pants.

Gazzy jumped up,"Angel!"

"oops"

"It looks like you peed in your pants!" Nudge pointed out before busting out into a giggling fit on the floor.

Gazzy's face turned red,"But-"

"It's okay Gaz" Max said, unsuccessfully trying to hold back her laughter "we all saw what happened, just go change your clothes."

"Hey just be glad it wasn't hot chocolate" Iggy snickered

Gazzy ran up the stairs to get a new pair of pants while everyone else cleaned up the mess.

"Okay Angel, it's your turn. Who do you pick?" Max asked.

"Umm... Nudge, fact or risk?"

Nudge gave her a confused look "huh?"

"I dunno, everyone saying truth or dare was getting kind of dull so I thought i'd change it up a bit" Angel awnsered.

"okay I guess that makes since. Fact."

"What's something you've never told us before?" Angel asked.

Nudge bit her lip, "Well one time I saw Fang drop Gazzy when he was a baby"

"Fang!" Max gave him a shocked look.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! A white coat told me to hold him and then Nudge came up behind me and uh... startled me."

Iggy laughed, "I always knew their was something wrong with that kid."

"Something wrong with what kid?" Gazzy asked coming down the stairs.

Fang answered before anyone else could, "uh, he meant kid as in.. goat! Yeah theirs a baby goat at the town petting zoo that has some serious issues."

"Um..Why were you all talking about baby goats?

Fang shrugged "no reason"

Gazzy just shook his head and sat down, "so who's turn is it?"

"Mine!" said Nudge excitedly

"Gazzy, fact or risk?"

"Fact or risk?"

"I mean truth or dare, whatever!"

"Wow I didn't realize you could miss so much in just the time it takes to change a pair of pants. Dare"

Nudge grinned at his choice "I dare you to let a tarantula sit on your shoulder for five minutes!"

"What! No way! Besides where are we supposed to get a tarantula anyways? Aren't they only in, like, the rainforest?"

"aww man I didn't think about that. Hey maybe Max can use her super speed to go get one!"

Max stood up at this suggestion "I'm not going to South America for a spider!"

"We can use an imaginary spider" Angel suggested

Gazzy grinned"No, hes not imaginary spider! He just inherited Fang's invisibility...... and his name is Larry."

Iggy cocked an eyebrow "Can't you only inherit traits from you parents?"

"I didn't know you gave birth to a spider Fang." said Max giving him an amused look

"I knew he looked a little overweight!" said Iggy, laughing

I rolled my eyes at him

"How did you hide it all this time Fang?" said Ella, smirking.

Fang crossed his arms over his chest "I'm just that good"

"Max, how do you get pregnant with a spider?" said Angel looking up at her

"um, moving on! Nudge pick another dare for Gazzy, please!"

* * *

**So, is this better than what we've been doing? Please leave nice reviews telling us what you think and if there's anything we need to change to make it more understandable. Also I realize that the second dare involving the spider is really weird but its based off of a conversation we had with our crazy friends at lunch. *laughs* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry we took so long but we've been busy and needed time to think of more ideas but we've finally gotten around to updating so i hope yall enjoy! (yeah were from Texas =)) **

"Okay okay, ummm Gazzy I dare you to..." Just then Total walked in coplaining about how he couldn't go back to sleep with all the noise "lick Total!"

"WHAT!"

Gazzy just shrugged "Uh Okay, hes had a bath right?"

Total looked at him in disgust "Yes of course I have had a bath! I am not a barbarian!"

Gazzy just shrugged again "works for me" He got off the couch and started walking towards Total.

"Stop right there Gazzy! Don't you dare get that tongue anywheres near my glossy coat! I don't know where that thing has been!"

"It's been in my mouth, duh"

Total began running for cover as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Ah com'on Total! It's a dare, I gotta do it!" Gazzy yelled as he started running after him.

"Don't get a hair ball Gazzy!" Angel yelled after her brother.

The rest of the flock all had different levels of grossed out looks on their face as they waited for Gazzy to come back.

"Oh. My. God. I can not believe he just licked me!" Total said as he was stomping back into the room. "Now I have to take another bath!" he looked up at Angel with sad puppy eyes "Angel, could you run my bath water please?"

"Okay Total, do you want bubbles?"

"yes please"

Angel gets up and skips off to the bathroom with a still pouty Total following closely behind.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long. I had to go brush my teeth." Gazzy said as he finally walked back to his place on the couch, still picking fur off of his tongue. "Okay...er..... Ella, truth or dare?"

Ella ponders for a minute "truth"

"Have you ever peed your pants in a public place!"

Ella's face turned red "what? no! of course not.... well OK.... er.... maybe this one time.... I mean it was like in.... third grade."

She was interupted by snickers from Fang.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! We were taking a field trip to a haunted house for Halloween and well I already had to go but then this dude in a sheet like jumped out in front of me and I couldn't help it!"

Fang continued to smirk at her.

"Oh okay so that's how you want to play? Max, truth or dare?

"dare"

Ella smiled "I thought you'd say that. I dare you to shave Fang's legs!"

"WHAT!" Fang and Max yelled simultaneously

"Ha, sorry Fang but your monkey legs have been grossing me out ever since you had to change into those shorts."

"eww, but there all...... hairy." Max shrieked with disgust.

Just then Angel came walking back from the bathroom with a razor and shaving cream in her hand after hearing what was going on. "here ya go Max" she said smiling sweetly

Max took them from her "Wait, this is MY razor!"

Angel shrugged still smiling "Yeah, I know. I don't think Dr. Martinez would appreciate it much if we used hers."

"Okay but Ella you owe me a new razor after this!"

Max and Fang slowly get up and start to move toward the kitchen.

"No not the kitchen! That's where I cook! Do it in the bathroom!" Iggy yelled when he heard their footsteps headed toward the kitchen.

Max rolled her eyes and gulped "okay Fang, lets do this"

Fang groaned "I'm losing my manhood."

The rest of the flock plus Ella followed them to the tiny bathroom while trying to suppress their laughter and walked in on Total still in the bathtub.

"Whoa! Hey, doesn't anyone ever knock anymore!"

"Sorry Total but Max has to shave Fang's legs." Nudge offered as an explanation to their intrusion.

Total barked a laugh "In that case come in! I gotta see this." Total shook himself dry spraying water all over an irritated flock.

Fang sat down on the edge of the bathtub "So why do _I _have to be apart of this again?"

"Because it's Max's dare and she can't do it unless you cooperate" Ella answered

"Oh yeah, that makes perfect since." Fang mumbled

Max sat down on the toilet and Fang stuck his leg out "Just don't cut me, okay."

Max rolled her eyes "Don't worry Fang I know how to shave. Besides you can trust me, right?"

Fang didn't answer and just glared at her

"ok so lets do this"

Max sprayed some shaving cream into her hand and rubbed it over Fang's leg and drug the razor in a smooth line down his leg.

"ew, ew, ew, ew, ew"

"See, that's not so bad is it Max?" Ella asked smiling

Max just glared at her and continued to shave Fang's legs while Fang just stared away with his eyes squeezed shut.

About fifteen minutes later (Fang has a lot of hair) Fang's legs where silky smooth and everyone was walking out of the bathroom.

"That was so nasty."

"Its okay Max, it's all over now." Nudge comforted

Fang just kept muttering about how he'd been made to dye his hair blond, wear woman's clothing and makeup, and now shave his legs. He was officially a pansy. No erasers would ever take him seriously now.

"Oh stop complaining Fang. You can go change now and don't worry the hair dye isn't permanent. It will come out with a few washes." Angel said

Hearing this Fang ran upstairs and a few minutes later rejoined everyone in the living room dressed in his own clothes.

"Hey guys I'm getting kinda tired of this game. You want to take a break?" Max asked

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all pretty beat from having to preform so many embarresing tasks so they switched on the TV and sat and talked until a little while later Dr. Martinez came home from work.

"Hey guys! How was your game?" She looked up at everyone "Fang what happened to your hair! And are you wearing my lipstick!?"

"Oh crap, I think I'm gonna go take a shower now"

* * *

**The End!..... or is it? Well this is our last chapter for this story but maybe when we get more time well come back with a sequel! Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *


End file.
